The Fringe Nation
by Niari Black
Summary: [UPDATED SUMMARY] It has been 10 years since Jon [Dean] last saw his sister! He now has to come to grips with some real shit. His sisters wedding, their mother, himself as a person, and Alagësia's religion and forgiving personality... Will their story end in a marriage or a fallout? [John Cena/OC]
1. Chapter 1

"This past RAW I showed up wanting to pick a fight with Seth Rollins. But, I ended up in a fight with Dean Ambrose..." The crowd cheers a little and boo's at the mention of Cena and Ambrose fighting. Cena nods a little.

"I know. I know. You see, we eere both so focused on getting to Seth Rollins that we forgot The Authority was a family." The crowd rumbles with disgust for the authority. John looks serious as he says,

"And that family kicked the crap out of both of us." The cried cheers and begins to clap. The crowd can be kind of two faced.

"Now you guys understand our obsession with giving Seth Rollins his payback. For Mr. Ambrose, well.. Seth Rollins curb stomped his head through cinder blocks. That's what fuels Dean Ambrose to get too Seth Rollins." Cena takes the mic away and paces a little. He stops and says,

"This is what fuels me... I was destryoed by Brock Lesnar at Summer Slam." Cena perses his lips and nods while looking around.

"I. Was. Destroyed. Brock Lesnar gave me 16 German Suplex's, 2 F-5's and I had one minute of total offense and suffered the most lop-sided defeat in WWE Championship History." John Cena's voice lowers a bit in anger. The crowd goes into an up roar once more.

"And it was right after that match members of the WWE Universe, people like Micheal Cole, my family, my friends, Hall of Famers like Ric Flair and Shawn Micheals were telling me that I needed to ride off into the sunset." The commentators are eerily silent as Cena takes the mic away from his mouth once more. Cena slaps his chest a little.

"Telling me thay I was done. Telling me that I lost a step, I couldn't keep up, that it was time to give up! And hearing those words from those people lit a fire in me. A fire that burns so bright that I wanted to take the fight to the Beast Incarnate and I did just that at Night of Champions!" The crowd cheers a little again.

"I stood toe to toe with the baddest man on the planet and I hsd Brock Lesnar BEAT!" The crowd roars in excitment. They loved hearing that statement.

"Seth Rollins took that away from me." Anger and dissappointment is clear in Cena's voice.

"I need that victory against Brock Lesnar for everyone of you that ever bleieved a word I've said. HELL! I needed that victory for me! To prove that I haven't lost a step. That I ain't done." Cena trows an arm out sideways while shaking his head.

"And to prove that the champ is here!" The crowd roars. The crowd loves to hate Mr. John Cena so much.

"That ego-maniac Seth Rollins saw opportunity. Because Seth Rollins os an opportunist. Because Seth Rollins says that HE is the future of the WWE." The crowd boo's at this. They dislike Seth Rollins right now.

"So Milwauke, I say we do it, like this, right now, tonight." The crowd cheers as Cena turns and faces ths curtain. He points.

"I say we give Seth Rollins a chance to prove himself 'cause any young man back there that says they're the future of the WWE is gonna have to go through me to prove it!" The crowd roars in approval once more as Cena walks around the ring.

"Awww, Seth! You don't need tp wait around. You don't need to wait around. I've just given you an opportunity to prove you're as good as you say you are. You can keep your contract, you can keep your briefcase, I just want you to come down here right now and I'll prove to you that I ain't lost the step. I got two feet that work just fine and imma gonna stick one of 'em where the sun don't shine!" The crowd cheers again.

"You're-" Cena is cut off as Dean Ambrose's music plays. The crowd gets three times louder than ot was when Cena entered. Dean strolls up to the ring and climbs in.

"Sorry to dissappoint you John but in case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one who has issues with the authority. I got a lot of issues actually. Especially as it pertains to Seth Rollins." Dean leans forward slightly, nodding his head while his tongue runs along the inside of his bottom lip.

"But I plan on working those issues out because I plan on making Seth Rollins pay." Dean puts emphasis on the last word. Cena starts to look a little annoyed as he looks away.

"Alright, enough. Enough. Mr. Ambrose, I don't want to do this with you." Cena shakes his head before shrugging a little. He steps back as Dean lifts his own mic up and says,

"You're right. You don't want to do this with me." They stare at each other.

"And I don't wanna do this with you either. I don't need too. Seth Rollins..." Dean twitches a little, scrunches up his face and rakes a hand through his hair.

"Its kinda my thing... Monday night you got in my way."

"Ohhh. I got in your way? That's how you see it. This is how I see it, you been on some hard times, you been around awhile, and you had a few matches. Congratulations. But, you have no idea what ita like to step on a canvas and face Brock Lesnar and I do. And I hsd Brock Lesnar beat, I had the beast slayed and Seth Rollins took that away from me." Cena takes the mic away from his lips. Dean and Ena have a stare down, only inches apart from each other.

"You lost one night, I almost lost my whole career. I got my head put through cinder blocks and I'll be damned if imma let anyone wipe that smug look off of Seth's face but me, especially not you." Dean flicks Cena's hat a little bit.

"You got guts Mr. Ambross and there's no reason for us to beat the crap out of each other. We both want Seth Rollins and sooner or later one of us is gonna get him. But, if we run around doing this crap, all were gonna do is get left laying by the authority just like we did Monday on RAW. So I'll tell you what... Truce." Cena offers his hand to Dean. Dean walks away a little and drops his mic before sticking his hands in his back pockets.

"Truce." Cena repeats.

"You get to him first, you get to him first. I get to him first, I get to him first. But we need to stay focused. Truce." Dean slowly turns and steps up to Cena. The crowd cheers for a truce. Dean twithes and turns with a 'Gahh'. Dean turns and is about to shake hands with Cena when they are intterupted by Randy Orton, Corporate Kane, and a silent Seth Rollins.

**A/N: Holy shit! That took fooreveeer. I had to copy that all into a notebook and type it into Wattpad two hours later! I hope you'll review and favorite! I put a ton of work into just the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well, well... If it isn't my new favorite bromance. You know, I think I speak for all three of us, we are very happy, very happy indeed, to see you two working things out." Randy his arms crossed, Kane has a smug look on his face, and Seth looks like he cut off some of his blonde hair off. Maybe due to the green goo?

"You know what, I always thought that you, Dean and John, you guys needed a friend. And frankly, you guys deserve each other." After Randy's little speech, Kane begins to talk.

"Dean... Seth told us what you used to say about John when you were in The Shield." Kane takes a deep breath, Randy nods.

"What was it? Something like uh... I remember!" Kane snaps his fingers, Seth continues to glare, and Randy bites his nail in anticipation.

"You said that John was nothing more than an over hyped action figure who couldn't wrestle his way out kf a box of cereal." Randy clicks his tongue.

"You know what Kane? I do seem to recall something like that. I also seem to recall John, a while back in the locker room you saying something about Ambrose as well." Randy looks as if though he is thinking.

"You said that Ambrose was a nut job who was gonna self-destruct just like every other wanna be thats thought he could get over in this buisneas by pretending to be crazy." Randy wiggles his fingers as Kane chuckles. Kane slaps a hand on Randy's sgoulder.

"Now Randy, I'm sure that neither John nor Dean cares about what the other has said about them in the past." Randy shakes his head.

"Of course not!" John and Dean stare at each other.

"Right guys?" Kane asks.

"So if you've really mended fences, if you've really learned your lesson from last Monday, lets put it to the test by putting the two of you in a match against me and Randy Orton later tonight." Randy drops his arms and he looks ready to bite the head off of John and Dean.

"And we'll see if you can work as a team for a change or if the Lunatic Fringe and Cenation will destryo each other... Huh. I know where I'm placing my bets." Rany smirks as Kane turns to Seth.

"Do you have anything you want to say Seth?" Seth seems to vibrate with hatred and he says nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Back stage in his locker room, John Cena sits on the bench with his chin in his hand. He didn't really give a shit what Dean has said about him. Everyone always has something negative to say about him. Cena is used to it, and I don't think that is a good thing to a certain point. John is caught off guard as the door is thrown open. He jumps and moves his gaze to the door the see Dean standing there. John sighs audioably.

"What do you want Dean?" Dean smirks a little, and twitches.

"Did you really say those things?" He stalks forward and the door closes with a soft 'click.' John scratches the top of his head before looking at Dean.

"Sit down or something. You're makig me nervous." Cena motions towards a chair.

"Good." Dean sneers at him. John turns to Dean with such a deadly look that Deans smirk falters. He stops smirking.

"Mr. Ambrose, sit down right now before I make you sit down. You think your the Lunatic Fringe? You ain't seen whats in here and here." Cena taps his head with a finger, and then his chest. John's voice is low and Dean can almost hear the demons swimming in his vocal cords. Dean plops down into a chair with a bored look.

"Thank you." Cena motions at him with a hand.

"Did you really say those things about me?" Cena nods at Dean's question. Dean's lip pulls back in a snarl.

"Did you say those things about me?" John asks softly.

"Of course not!" Dean says sarcastically. John shakes his head with a disgusted look. Dean slaps a hand on the arm of the chair.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? You're a damn action figure." Dean's raspy voice lowers a bit. Dean glares at John.

"I'm sorry... I just need to know you have my back. I need to know that no matter what, you'll not abandon me during our match. If Seth Rollins is there... ignore him. I know we both want him but I need you on my team." John raises his eyebrows.

"I'll be on your team but if Rollins shows that ugly face of his? I'm going after him. You know you would do the same thing." Dean nods a little.

"Fine. Truce... For now." Dean stands up and holds his hand. Cena stands up and shakes his hand.

"Lets cut the head off a snake," Cena says. Dean finishes with,

"And bring a giant down to size." They shake hands and Dean leaves as quickly as he came. John sits down. He hoped Rollins didn't show his face. He wouldn't be able to control himself. And knowing Rollins? He would show up at a pivital moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**During the match... (I skip ahead a little in the match at some points.**)

Ambrose clothes lines Randy Orton. He walks around before grabbing Randy's feet. He brings a foot down on Randy's gut. He drags Randy to the corner Cena currently occupies. Ambrose holds out a hand and Cena tags in. Dean and John each grab a leg and slam it to each side.

"Agh!" Randy rolls over in pain. Randy crawls to the ropes and kicks Cena across the ring. Cena gets up and Randy plows over him. Randy and Cean go back and forth for a while. Randy is thrown out of the ring, and Kane goes over the top rope when he goes after Cena. Cena tags Ambrose in and he flys through the 1st and 2nd ropes. He collides with Kane and Randy Orton. Eventually, the tables are turned on Ambrose. Dean is getting his ass kicked. Kane kicks him in the chest, Randy proceeds to stomp on his chest repeatedly and throw him out of the ring. Dean fights back until Randy throws him spine first into the steel steps. Once back in the ring, Randy chokes Dean. He tries to fight back in. Randy and Dean are both on the canvas due to Dean colliding with Randy. Randy tags Kane in while holding onto Dean's leg. Kane slides in and hits Dean in the head. Ambrose lays there trying to catch his breath. Cena tries to rally the crowd. Kane pulls Dean up by his hair. Kane and Randy punish Dean in their corner.

"Choke the life outta him!" Randy yells.

"That's right! Squeeze!" Dean bites Kane's hand. Kane shoves Dean into the corner but he fights off both men. Kane runs at Dean but Dean kicks him. They go at each other and Kane hits Dean with a right hand that sends him into the ropes. Dean bounces off and clothelines Kane! They lay on the matt, breathless. Dean is almost to the corner when Cena jumps down from the curtain. He runs away... To attack Seth Rollins! Rollins managed to sneak down to the ring again. They disappear behind the curtain. Dean climbs up the ropes, breathing heavy. He stares at where John and Seth disappeared at. He was abandonded... again. He thought he found someone he could rely on, if even for just one fucking night. Kane tags Randy in but Dean fights back with new vigour! Dean goes on to recieve a DDT from Orton. Randy gets ready to strike with an RKO but but Dean turns it into a Dirty Deeds! Randy shoves Dean into the big boot of Kand. He does a 180 degree flips. He folds up awkwardly with an arm behind his back. The bell rings. The Authority is disqualified. They continue the two on one assault.

"Where's your boy now!?" Randy yells while doing Cena's "you cant see me" hand motion.

"Where's your boy? Where is he!?" Randy RKO's Dean. Dean lays helpless on the canvas...

'Where is John? I needed him... John abandonded me just like Seth did...' A familiar sting rips its ways through Dean's chest. Everyone always abandonded him... He was alone. He hears his theme song play but he can't open his eyes. His lids feel like lead.


	5. Chapter 5

The crowd goes wild. They were hopeing someone was coming out to Dean's rescue! A girl comes out from behind the curtain. Her hair, is brown and falls down to just below her shoulder blades in random waves. Her eyes, a mix of ice and dark blue, glare at Randy and Kane. She lifts her mic to her mouth.

"Unless you want to get your ass kicked, I sgguest you leave the ring. Now." The young woman growls out as she continues to walk down to the ring. Randy and Kane laugh at her before Kane goes to choke slam Dean again. She drops the mic and runs down to the ring. She spears Kane and the crowd goes wild. She punches Kane in the face. The crowd loses count of the fifteen quick punches and she is up and collideing with Randy. She punches Randy so hard the he stops fight back. Who the hell is this girl? She moves Randy into the position for Dirty Deeds. She sticks her tongue out like Ambrose does and delivers Dirty Deeds to Randy Orton. Kane grabs her by throat but she wraps around him. She is now back to back with Kane. She has his right arm locked across her chest, he can't get out of it. She kicks him the back of the knees and he falls on his face. She pulls on his arm while turn at the same time. Kane cries out in pain but she doean't atop until she hears his arm pop out of socket. She lets go and Kane rolls over, grabbing his arm. Walking over to Randy, she picks him up by the throat and trunks. She procedds to slam him down in a choke slam. The crowd is going wild but she cannot hear them right now. As Randy and Kane flee the arena she kneels down next to Dean. He is laying there with his mouth twisted in pain, eyes closed. She shakes him a little.

"Dean? Can you hear me?" He doesn't open his eyes and her heart beats a little faster. She had been looking for her brother for years and she hated seeing him right now, crumpled up, beaten and abandoned. She shakes him again.

"Dean... C'Mon Dean. Open your eyes. Please!" She pleads quietly while hugging him. His breathing is ragged. She rests her head on his chest as Cena comes flying down to the ring. He sets a hand on her shoulder but she angrily shoves him away.

"You were supossed to be there for him John! Why weren't you there!? He. Needed. You!" She breaks into a sob as John hugs her. He strokes her hair while apologizing to both her and Dean... They follow the medical team to the trainers room where they look after him until he wakes up.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short... The next chapter is Dean's point of view and a memory...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dean's Point of View**

The way she pleaded for me to open my eyes reminded me of someone... Where had I heard that voice before? It feels like a bucket of cold water is being dumped on me as my memory comes back...

*** Memory Start ***

I was eighteen. I had gone to get milk from the store so my baby sister could eat somethig for the first time in four days. She never said to much, never complained, was always willing to help me. She looked at me with big blue eyes like I was a super hero. But super heroes don't exist... And I was far from being one. I was walking hom from the store when I was jumped. I was a block from home. I fought the best I could but they took a cheap shot with a bat. I lost conciousness after a while but I still tried to fight back before that. By the time I got home, my eyes were so swollen I could barely see. I stumbled into the house and my mother instantly stared asking me who I pissed off, who I picked a fight with. I ignore her and slam the milk down on the table. My little sister Alagaësia watches me with worried eyes from behind the posts of the railing. I can just barely see her as I stumble towards the stairs. Tripping on a step I land on the platform that leads to the next flight of stairs.

"Jonny!" I hear her little steps run down the stairs before she kneels next to me. She shakes me lightly.

"Jonny! Brother! Open your eyes... Please!" I reach out and grab a hold of her tiny hand. She squeezes my hand with both of her tiny ones for dear life. I wipe a few tears away with my other hand.

"Stop crying Alagaësia... I'm still here." Her bottom lip sticks out, and she shakes crying not to cry.

"B-But you're hurt..." I smile a little and pat her on the head. She glares at me a little.

"Then you'll take care of me because you're a big girl... Right?" She nods eagerly and I push myself up. She holds my fred hand and helps, more along tugs my hand up the stairs. As I lay down on the old mattress in the bedroom Alagaësia runs to the bathroom and comes back struggling to carry a bucket of warm water with a rag and bandages. I chuckle a little and feel my eyes grow heavy. I wince a little as my baby sister, only 8 years old, wipes the blood off my face. I fall asleep before she uses peroxide on my cuts. She had read that medical book I gotten her for simple injuries... I pass out and wake up with pain in my head. I open my eyes and see my baby sister asleep with a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprophen. I smike gently and ruffle her hair. I take the bottle and glass and take a few pills before lifting Alagaësia up into my arms. She snuggles into me and raps her arms around my neck. I carry her into her own little bedroom and lay her down on her bed. She snuggles into her blankets and I kiss her cheek. A few tears fall onto her cheek.

"Goodbye Alagaësia. Don't ever forget me." I bite my fist to keep from sobbing. I stand up and head for the door. I look back and hear her sleeply says,

"I'll never stop looking for you... I love you big brother. Be safe." Dean slams a hand on the wall while silently crying. I head down the stairs and out of her life forever... I was a bad influence for her and I didn't want to see her live the way I do.

*** Memory End ***


	7. Chapter 7

When Dean woke up, he instantly knew he was in the medical room or trainers room. The lights in here were also so fucking bright and seemed to be pointing right at your face when you wake up. As he slowly adjusts his eyes to the light, he sits up. The examiner, Bobby Lee speaks up.

"Oh! Mr. Ambrose... You're awake. That's great. Now, I think you should go to the hospital and make sure everything is okay." A girl with hair kind of a dirty blone and rustic brown mixture steps up to Bobby. She sets a hand on his chest. Bobby freezes while looking really nervous.

"No. He's fine. I looked him over myself as well." Bobby looks dissatisfied at the young .

"Who are you again? Are you a doctor? A nurse?" Bobby looks really gloomy. Who the hell is this young woman who comes in with a dominating pressence? She isn't mean or anything but... Who is she?

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself did I?" She flushes in embarassment as Bobby shakes his head. She holds out a hand and introduces herself.

"I'm Alagaësia Good. It's nice to meet you." Dean's heart seems to stop in his chest as he lays back on the table. When his head hits the pillow he is out cold. He... Fainted? Huh. Bobby shakes Alagësia's hand and as she sits down in one of the chairs he mumbles,

"That explains why you think you own the place." John Cena crosses his arms.

"Bobby. She'll take care of her brother." Bobby throws his arms up.

"Fine!" Alagaësia pats him on the back.

"I'm sorry Bobby... I just... I haven't seen him in ten years. I know he's fine though. Tired. But fine." Bobby nods his head. He is right. He pats his stomach and says,

"I'm kind of hungry. Make sure you turn the lights off." He waves as he leaves the room, coat in hand. Cena laughs while Alagaësia smiles.

"Thanks Bobby!" Cena yells. Bobby's laughter carries back to them. Cena shakes his head. He opens his arms to Alagaësia . She strides over and straight into Cena's arms. Cena kisses her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" His voice is so soft that only she can hear what he is saying. His voice is gentle and warm in her ears. She sighs softly in response. Cena frowns a little and lifts her chin up so she has to look at him.

"Alagaësia , I only ask because I love you and worry about you... That last time you saw him was... Isn't this like Deja Vu a little bit?" He asks gently. He doesn't want to step on a crack and make her break. A few lone tears drip down but she wipes them away. Her eyes are soft, and loving.

"When Jonathan left home, when he said goodbye, I was awake. I'm not mad at him. Because I knew in my heart that it was what was best for him." She plays with her hands a little.

"I went to his graduation. I hid in the back of the room. It was one of proudest moments of my life to watch my big brother graduate." She smiles at John who kisses her forehead.

"You're a great sister." She chuckles a little.

"I don't know if I would go that far." It was something about her that John loved. She was never full of herself. She never talked about herself as if she was better than anyone.

"Haha. I love you." John says as he kisses her softly. She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I know." She winks as Cena laughs.

"I love you too." She says gently. She pulls him over to the couch and she snuggles into his side. Cena drapes an arm over her.

"He was my hero growing up... Y'know? He did what he could at the time to feed me. I was able to train my body to run on small meals." She yawns a little. Cena scratches his scalp.

"You never mention what happend after he left... I don't want to seem like I'm pushing you into telling me or anything. It just popped into my head." Alagaësia smiles sadly and Cena falls silent.

"I'll tell you at some point... All I can say now is that, I grew up real fast after Jonathan left." Cena hugs her closer to his side. She smiles up at him and hugs him. John feels that he could go a lifetime without knowing... But, curiosity is in us all and if she ended up telling him, he would listen.

**A/N: "The next chapter will be at the hotel they are staying at. Ambrose fainted. Also, you'll notice that Alagaësia is the only one who calls Dean by his real name."**


	8. Chapter 8

Alagaësia's Point of View

John Felix Anthony Cena, stop it right now!" I barely manage to squeal out before John looks at me as if though he is pondering my command.

"Nahh." He shakes his head at me and I squeal in laughter as John continues to tickle me. I try to push him off but I am laughing to hard.

"I'M HERE!" The front door swings open and Seth comes walking in with Phil and AJ, rolling their eyes, right behind him. John rolls off the bed with an 'unf' as Alagaësia jumps up and hugs Seth.

"Colby! It's been forever." He laughs before hugging her back.

"I know! I still can't believe that your Jon's sister though." He makes a motion with his hands like 'Mind Blown' before shakeing his head. Cena nods his head a little and greats Seth in a bro-hug.

"Good to see you again Colby." John says as he watches Alagaësia talking with Phil and AJ. They all laugh at something.

"And you bro. Where's Jon?" Cena rubs he back of his neck at Seth's question.

"Right here." A raspy voice says as Dean enters the main part of the room. Everyone turns to him with weird facial expressions.

"What?" He asks, a little uncomftorable with all these eyes on him.

" Alagaësia ... Are you going to give me a hug or not?" Dean's voice is raspy and tired. His sister turns around and runs into his arms. When she collides with his body, Dean wraps his arms around his sister.

"I didn't know if you'd want a hug or not." I whisper out a little shyly. Dean laughs at me a bit.

"You're my baby sister. Why wouldn't I let you give me a hug?" He raises an eyebrow at me and I respond with,

"Um... Because we haven't seen each other in like 10 years?" Dean winces a little. As he sits on the couch.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that. I just... I never knew if you'd want to see me again." Alagësia crosses her arms. She smiles at him.

"You should know the answer to that." Dean turns a little red.

"Fine. I was really scared and nervous about seeing you again... I felt like I let you down." Dean runs a hand through his hair while sighing. He is shocked when Alagaësia chuckles softly. He looks at her with wide eyes.

"Jonathan Good, I know you did all that you could for me when you were there. When mom threw you out, don't look so surprised! I know some things. I was mad at her for makeing you leave. But, I kept an eye on you at all times. I managed to see your graduation, I talked my way in to seeing your debut at HWA and everything after that. I even watched you, Colby, and Roman debute as The Shield in he WWE." Dean looks so shocked.

"I went to yours as well..." Alagaësia looks shocked.

"Where were you hiding?" Dean smiles.

"In the back corner of the bleachers." Alagaësia gives him a blank face while pointing.

"You were the creepy guy my friend and I noticed?" Dean throws his hands up.

"Whoah! I was not creepy looking." John laughs a little.

"What?" Cena shakes his head and leans against the wall. Alagaësia looks at John.

"He was creepy looking wasn't he John?" John nods his head.

"Yeah. The messy hair, the shades, the leather jacket. It was a little weird."

"Wait... How did you know what I was wearing?" Cena facepalms.

"I forget sometimes that you don't know. Your sister is my fiancè. I went to her graduation because she was my girlfriend at the time." Dean's face looks like he'd just seen a ghost.

"So..." he motions at everyone.

"You all know my sister?" They all nod. Dean points at Seth.

"How in the fuck do you know her?" He scratches his beard with an innocent smile. Dean twitches a little.

"I met her through John after a match one got to talking and became good friends. Nothing happened between us either so don't kill me." Dean glares at him.

"How the hell did you manage to keep this a secret?"

"That's easy. She just recently told us." Phil says with a serious face.

"Yup! We had no idea at the time that she was your sister." Dean looks at Cena.

"You're like 20 years older than my sister. Does that mean you were dating her before she was 18?" Cena looks at the ground.

"Yeah... But nothing happened. She would have stabbed me if I tried to make a move." I chuckle.

"That's true. I didn't trust people at all. I just didn't like people in general." Cena looks a little green in the face.

"I realized that when she almost stabbed me with a spoon for scareing her." He rubs his neck a little and I flush.

"That was an accident! I had just gotten into a fight with a group of guys. I was a little on edge." I play with my fingers a little. Dean smirks.

"You sound dangerous." I laugh and cross my arms.

"I always gave more than I got. Eventually people left me alone and realized that I was nice. I got along with everyone after people stopped randomly picking fights with me." Dean laughs.

"That happened to me as well."

"Jonny, John and I... WOW! That is confuseing. What was I saying? Oh! We are going out to get something to eat. Do you want to come with?" Dean scratches at his beard.

"I suppose. We have a lot of catching up to do. And explaining." Dean pushes himself up and stretches.

"I wasn't expecting for this to feel like we picked up where we left off." I mumble. Dean drapes an arm over my shoulders.

"I wasn't either. But, I suppose its because we both know what the other went through." I give my brother a sideways hug.

"And the thing with John and I?" Dean grumbles.

"That could take some getting used too." I laugh as we all leave the hotel room. I was jut glad to have my brother back.

**A/N: "I... Dean and Alagësia are getting along better than I expected to write. (O_O) Growing up the same way, its not hard for them to understand the others decison."**


	9. Chapter 9

*** A Month Later ***

Alagaësia and Jonathan had caught up and explained what had happened between them and what has happened since the last time they saw each other. Jon has gone into a total of eight wrestling associations and now majors in the WWE. Alagaësia had graduated a year early from high school and was heading off to become a nurse. She had kept the small injury book had gotten for her. It sits on the shelf in her and John's home along with all the other medic books she had bought and read since then.

"I'm actually thinking of becoming a major in sports medicine... But, I LOVE THAT GUY!" Alagaësia yells randomly at the TV when a commercial about The Brothers of Destruction comes on. She flushes.

"Sorry. He's one of my favorites." She goes back to reading her book.

"Kane?" Dean gives her a disgusted look. Alagaësia turns on him with a scoff.

"No. Hell no. The Undertaker! I love his submission hold "Hells Gate"..." She chuckles a little evilly. Dean's eyebrows shoot up.

"And this is where I go and grab a beer." Dean scurries to the kitchen.

"What? Its a badass submission hold!" She shoves her book to the side and follows Dean.

"Jon! You know that he is a legend." Alagaësia says. Dean rolls his eyes as he opens the fridge.

"If you say so sis." Alagaësia crosses her arms.

"Its better than your 'Dirty Deeds' move." Dean snaps up.

"What? No way!" He shakes his head and looks through the fridge.

"You have no beer."

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?"

"We don't drink." John answers as he come through the front door. Dean looks at him like he's crazy.

"Why the hell not?" Cena pauses in his stride.

"Because its disgusting?" It comes out more of a question than a statement. Alagaësia kisses Cena's cheek.

"Welcome home." He kisses her cheek in return.

"Thanks hun. Anyway, did you guys have a good day?" Alagaësia and Dean nod while Dean pulls a soda from the fridge.

"Yeah. Just hung out. She's studying." Dean smiles a genuine smile.

"Alagaësia, did you ask him what I was thinking?" Alagaësia shakes her head no. Dean looks supiciously at the two of them. He cracks open his soda and chugs half of it down.

"Me and a few friends are going out tonight. I want you to come with." Dean shrugs.

"Okay. I'll go. Only because I have a fear that Alagaësia might put me in a 'Hells Gate' if I say no." She shakes her head innocently while John laughs.

"Okay! We leave at seven." Dean nods. Alagaësia heads back to the living room.

"I'm going to keep studying for my first exam. Have fun!" Dean and John wave. A little while later, they are hanging out at a bar with Seth, Randy, Dolph, and Khali...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: "Dean will now be called his real name by the other characters but I will refer to him as Dean during 3rd Person Point of View!" **

John and Dean are driving to the bar. Dean is patting out a beat to the song on the radio. John smiles andn) shakes his head as he pulls to a stop at a red light.

"Watch out boy, she'll chew you up." Cena sings softly. Dean looks over and chuckles.

"Woo here she comes." Dean sings teasingly. Cena laughs as the song comes to an end. A new song comes on and Cena grins.

"This is my jam!" Dean laughs as they both start to a sing the song in weird voices.

"I break the yolks and make a smiley face. I kinda like it in my brand new place. Wipe the spots up off the mirror. Don't leave the keys in the door. I never put wet towels on the floor anymore 'cause-" Cena sings and Dean finishes with the chorus of:

"Dreams last so long. Even after you're gone. I know that you love me and soon you will see, you were meant for me. And I was meant for you." Dean laughs and locks eyes with John as they pull to a stop outside the bar. They look around and Cena scratches his head.

"Well... This is hella awkward." John mumbles with a frown. Dean looks out the window. He motions between him and John.

"This never happened. Ok? Ok." The radio playing another song and Dean songs,

"You really think your in control? I think your crazy." He beats out the beat like nothing happened. John rolls his eyes and turna off the car. He climbs out while Dean protests with thimgs about how that song waa his jam. Cena shakes his head ans goes inside the bar & restraunt to make sure their spot is ready. Dean climbs out of the black SUV and leans against the wall. He looks around with a bored face. This place looked kind of like the areas he used to have to hang around to make some money. He frowns hardcore. A man walking by looks at him and practically runs away as Dean watches him. He should be laughing but he has been in that mans shoes before. This would be the part, if Dean still lived that life, where he would chase that man down and take all his shit because he didn't pay him off. Dean is glad to be pulled from those dark memories when Colby pulls up.

"Jonathan!" Colby grins and give Dean a hug.

"Wazzup bro? Where's Ro?" Dean recieves the bro-hug without a second thought.

"Aww! Jon? Isn't that cheating on your new bromance with Cena!?" Randy laughs as he walks up. Dean playfully punches at him.

"You're just jealous baby!" Dean winks at Randy who huffs and playfully swings at Dean. Dean jumps up in the air a little and attacks Randy with limp arms. Randy is caught to off guard to defend himself and Lopez falls over laughing.

"Oh. My. God." He breathes out between laughs. He rolls around a little and Dean freezes mid noodle arm attack when John comes out and stares with a dumb founded expressions. He motions, shakes his head, and says,

"What. The. Hell. The table is ready." He turns and heads back in with the same facial expression. Dean follows after him with a small smirk, Seth follows with a grin, and then comes Randy... with a shocked face. They enter the establishment and look around in awe. The place was brick on the outside but mostly wood based on the inside. They walk across the gorgeous wood floors and sit at the booth Cena currently occupies by himself. They slide in and Cena looks up from his menu.

"Done attacking people with npodle arms?" A small smile plays at Cena's lips as he scans the menu. Dean smirks a little.

"I dunno... It was fun. Wasn't it Randy?" Dean rests his chin in his hand with a smug look. Randy glares.

"Stay the hell away from me." He grumbles as he picks up his own menu. Seth laughs and shakes his head.

"Ya'll are weird." Cena looks offended.

"Weird? What did I do?" He shakes his head amd goes back to the menu. A few minutes later Khali and Ziggy show up. They walk in, spot the rest of the group, and make their way over. A few people stare with huge eyes.

"Geeze. Its like they've never seen a tall guy before." Ziggy growls out. Dean motions at Khali.

"He brings a whole knew definition to tall Ziggy." Ziggy scoffs at Dean.

"I only allow Alagësia to call me that." Ziggy states. Khali nods but nothing else. Dean raises his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay Bleachie. Calm down." Ziggy glares but nothing else. Tonight would hopefully turn out good. Cena has a lot to ask of them tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

After they had all gotten their food and drinks Dean raises his beer. Everyone stops their chatter and looks at him. He motions his glass in Cena's direction.

"I'd like to make a toast to my almost future brother-in-law. It's a bit scary for me to admit too. But, I know that you're a great guy who will take care of my sister, you always have and always will. I respect that brother. Here's to a wonderful future." The rest of them raise their soda glasses and say,

"Here! Here!" Before touching glasses. They each take a drink. Afterwards, Cena slaps a hand on Dean's back.

"Thanks man. That means a lot, especially from you." Dean tips his glass in acknowledgment. Seth looks stunned, as does Randy. Khali points at Dean with a huge finger.

"You have feelings?" Khali asks pointedly. Cena chokes on his soda, Randy sucks in a frenchfrie and chokes on it while Seth still looks stunned. Dean leans back with a shrug.

"Yeahup." Dean says simply with his hands locked behind his head and eyes closed.

"What the hell is yeahup?" Randy asks at the same time Seth asks the question,

"Does this mean you accept their engagement!?" Cena looks at Dean. Dean scoffs.

"I just barely accept that their past the girlfriend and boyfriend stage. And yeahup is a mix of yeah and yup." Dean glances at Khali.

"Well there goes what I wanted to ask all of you." Everyone turns to Cena who has a disappointed look on his face. Dean looks untrusting.

"What?" Dean asks, forceing Cena to sigh a little.

"I was going to as you to be my best man." Dean chokes on his drink. The other guys look shocked.

"And I was going to ask you to walk Alagësia down the aisle..." Cena is cut off by a fist landing on the side of his jaw. His head bounces off the window with a loud 'bang' that seems to echo throughout the small building. Seth jumps up and pulls Dean away from John as he reaches out to grab him.

"JON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Dean struggles against Seth'a strong grip. He was in his lunatic state. He twiches violently with anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? I should kill you!" Dean screams loudly. Cena turns on him with an angry look. He rubs his jaw.

"What is wrong with you!?" Dean lashes out and scratches Cena on the face. Randy jumps over the table and him and Seth manage to move him away from the table. They shove him away and he points at Cena with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Is this your idea of some sick fucking joke!?" He runs his hand through his hair and licks his lips. Dean howls in pure anger. He was in a rage. The way his eyes turned almost black forces Seth & Randy stepping back out of concern for themselves. Dean picks up a stool and throws it at the wall. He turns on Cena again.

"I practically just got my sister back and you want to take her away from me already? And you want me to help you take her away from md!?" Dean paces angrily before launching himself over Randy and Seth. He punches Cena square in the face a few times. Cena shields himself from the blows. Khali picks Dean up with one hand and throws him across the room. Dean collides with the wall. He stumbles up and glares at the other men. He points at all of them with a shakeing finger.

"Just you wait! Your life changes when I'm your enemy! Watch your backs." Dean says this with, venon laceing his voice. His eyes seem to be swimming with demons he thought were long silenced. Dean growls low in his throat and Ziggy stands up. Dean glares at him but Ziggy holds up his hands.

"Come on Dean. Lets get out of here." Ziggler says, trying to sound angry and not scared. Ziggler knows he has to get Dean away from the group so Dean can calm down. Dean storms out.

"Lets go Zig!" Dean hollers angrily. A few people stare at Dean with scared faces. He kicks their table over.

"The fuck are you looking at!?" Ziggler quickly explains that he'll try to calm down Ambrose. Cena holds out a hand in Dean's direction.

"He's fucking CRAZY! He'll either tear you apart or kill you. Leave him be." Cena says, his voice shakeing. He is trying to stay calm for Alagësia's sake. She was NOT going to like what happened here tonight.

"You know I can't do that! Alagësia would NEVER FORGIVE US OR ME!" Ziggler says angrily before turning and sprinting after Dean.

**A/N: "That was... Woah."**


	12. Chapter 12

After the incident with Dean, the rest of the group was asked to leave the establishment. John looks down the street on both sides to see if possibly Dean and Ziggler were within sight. Dolph Ziggler and Dean Ambrose. Cena feels his pulse quicken angrily. He slams the door of his SUV shut before jabbing the key in the ignition. He turns the key. The radio comes to life and John sighs. He turns off the radio with a frown. How is Alagësia going to react? She had practically just gotten her brother back and now he was gone again. Cena rests his head on the steering wheel with another sigh. He knew Dean had a point though. Cena racks his brain to see where he possibly went wrong. He leans back in his seat and bites his nail.

"Damn." He realizes what he did wrong. He asked Dean to be his best man. He had meant to ask all of the guys first, as a group, to be his groomsmen. Cena shakes his head sadly. Still, why did Dean freak out so bad? Cena glances in the rear view mirror. He gently presses at his jaw. He sucks in a breath. That was going to ache for a few days. The scratches down his face are turning bright red and violently puffy. How was he going to explain these bruises to his soon to be wife? Cena puts the vehicle in drive and pulls away from the curb. He drove slower than usual, putting off the explanation he would have to give. Twenty minutes later, Cena pulls into the driveway of his home and turns off the car. He sits there until Alagësia's curious face pulls the curtains back. Cena notices that she looks worried. So when the front door open and she steps out in her robe and pajamas with a worried look in her eyes, Cena wants to cry. He takes a shakey breath and blows it out before getting out of the vehicle. Alagësia covers her mouth in shock before pulling him into her arms. Cena pulls back and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Alagësia peaks at him in the darkness. She gently turns his face to the side.

"What happened John?" John bites his lip nervously. He really doesn't want to tell her but he knows she'll find out eventually.

"It didn't go the way I planned it too." Alagësia grabs his hand with tears in her eyes. She pulls him into the house.

"Come. You can tell me what happened over a cup of hot chocolate." Cena smiles sadly at the back of her head. How can she still be so strong and careing? Cena is forced to sit down at the kitchen table. He allows himself to be pushed down and he watches his lover move about the kitchen slowly. She took great care in not making a lot of noise. Cena smiles gently as he watches her. She has always had more sensitive hearing at night time. They could never figure out why though... John closes his eyes against the stinging growing along his jaw line and cheek. His eye hurt too. Dean had gotten him pretty damn good with his nails, and his fists.

"I swore at Ziggler. He told us he was going to try and calm Dean down and I said that Dean was..." Cena's voice cracks and my heart aches. She can tell he really feels bad for what happened but he is also very angry about Dean attacking him.

"Sweetie, don't blame yourself. Take all the anger and lay it as God's feet." She whispers softly as she places her hands on both sides of John's face.

"I'm trying..." Cena says, with a voice so soft, her sensitive ears almost can't make out the words. She kisses his forehead gently and wipes away a few of his tears.

"Pray about it. Ask God to help you." Cena nods his head in response to her words.

"Okay." The microwave beeps and she steps away from John. His shoulders are slumped even as he bends over and begins to quietly pray for God to help him through this little mess that suddenly showed itself. You see, Alagësia and John are both Christians. John only started to get more into the lifestyle though when he found out Alagësia was a believer as well. They attend church together, and try to live life the way God would approve of. As she goes about making the hot chocolate she begins to sway slightly to a song in her head. Cena watches her with a small smile before walking up behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and burries his face in her hair. She continues to hum to the beat in her head and John sways with her as if they're are one person.

"Prayer is a powerful thing, isn't it?" She asks with a soft smile. She turns around in his arms and kisses his nose before handing him his cup of hot chocolate. Cena chuckles.

"Yes. It always makes me feel better after I pray." Cena sways his hips slightly as he sips his hot chocolate. He sets his glass on the counter and plucks Alagësia's from her hands.

"Hey! I was drinking that." She pouts cutely. John steps back and bows before offering her hand.

"May I have this dance?" He manages to ask with a smile dancing on his lips. Alagësia places her hands on her hips.

"Are you trying to get out of tellibg me what happened?" But she takes his offered hand and John pulls her close to him. As they sway around the kitchen to their own song, John chuckles.

"We can it tomorrow. When I've calmed down and gotten some much needed sleep. Sound good?" He asks curiously. Alagêsia contemplates this as he spins her around. When she spins back to him she nods her head with a warm smile.

"Okay. I don't want to push you into telling me. Take your time." Cena kisses her softly as they slowly stop swaying. Cena pulls back with mischevious eyes.

"Tastes like hot chocolate." Alagësia laughs at his comment. She glances at the clock and groans.

"Its going to take me forever to fall asleep... It's already two in the morning." She sighs a little as John's eyebrows shoot up.

"Really? Damn. We better get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." Cena says.

"You go to bed. I'll get the lights."

"Okay. Good night John." She says and kisses him gently on the cheek. She heads towards the stairs and up to her own bedroom. John watches her go before turning around and heading to the door. He locks it. Dean wasn't coming back tonight, that was a fact so Cena won't leave the door unlocked. He closes the curtains and makes his way to the bottom of the stairs. He flips the switch off and heads to his own room on the main floor.

**A/N: "Yup! John and Alagêsia sleep in seperate rooms. Why? Well, that will be explained in the next chapter."**


	13. Chapter 13

The light coming in through the thin curtains hanging in front of his window wasn't enough to keep him from stirring at the first signs of light. He was so used to waking up this early on his own that he no longer has to set his alarm clock for 6:30 in the morning. Rolling over onto his side John Cena licks his chapped lips slowly as his eyes jump to the alarm clock. 6:30 AM seems to jump out ay him with giant blue numbers… He woke up at that exact same time for almost the past two years now. Rolling back over onto his back John rubs his face with both hands before dropping them beside him once more. He continues to lay there for a little while until another random alarm goes off in the house. A small smile touches his lips as he hears the grumbling of his lover through the thin floors of the house the two of them live in together. As the tired, and heavy, footsteps head towards the door of their own room, Alagësia growls out,

"I hate getting up this early…" Smiling a little John rolls his head back and forth on the pillow. No matter how long they get up at the same time every day for years, some people just never adjust to getting up this early. Rising up in his own bed the thin white sheet that was draped over John's body, falls down to his waist, exposing his pale chest and the six pack he has been working on for years. As he holds out his arms on either side of him he groans a little in contempt as his muscles stretch. As he slowly lifts them above his head he cracks his neck at the same time. After his little stretching session, John swings his feet over the side of the bed and allows his feet to touch the cool hardwood floor. He lifts up his legs and stretches them out before standing up to his full height of six feet and one inch. He pads over to his rooms window. Grabbing both of the plaid curtains in each hand he throws open his curtains and takes in the sight of the sun slowly coming over the horizon of the city. Taking in a deep breath through his nostrils John's eyelids slide closed over his sparkling blur eyes. Just relishing in the feeling of the early morning light was enough to set John up for a long day of work as a wrestler. It had been two years since Dean, Roman and Seth had joined together as The Shield in the WWE. John's eyes snap open and they hold a hint of sadness in them. His right hand travels up to rub the back of his neck. He shakes his head a little. He frowns. Last night him and Dean had gotten into a "small" disagreement, if you could even call it that!

"I have to explain everything to her…" His voice is barely above a whisper as he turns away from the window after snapping the shades back shut. This was no time to go back and reminisce about the things ge cannit change. He had a few hours left until he had to head out for work with Alagësia so he couldn't stand there and diddle dally. He strides over to his walk in closet and enters the small room sized closet as his eyes rake over every shelf, every item of clothing he has in there. John keeps his closet, his room, and his half of the bathroom in pristine shape… He can't say the same for Alagësia though! His eyes land on a plain gray V-neck T-shirt along with his camo shorts. He changes after a quick shower and throws on a pair of man sandals. He strides out to the kitchen where the smell of coffee makes his mouth water. He takes a seat at the table and snaps open the news paper. Alagësia gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." He smirks a little.

"That's not what it sounded like when you woke up." He yelps a little in surprise when she smacks him in the back of the head with her own paper. She rolls her eyes and gets a cup of coffee. His eyes sneekily slide over her body. The way her black scoop neck tank top showed her [natural] chest off, enough for each hand he reckons, to the way her favorite pair of jeans hug her curvy legs in all the right spots. His eyes look back at the newspaper as she turns to him.

"Did you sleep good?" She asks curiously before sitting and reading her own paper. John purses his lips into a line. These damn papers are blocking his sight. He mentally slaps himself.

"I sleep fantastic, thanks. Did you sleep good?" He peaks over the paper when he hears hers fold up. She pouts a little and stares off as she puts her chin in her hand. John feels himself twitching in his shorts. Oh how he wanted to run his tongue along those soft, pale, delicious mounds of tortuerpus flesh.

"No..." His eyes snap back up to her face. He flushes slightly. What has gotten into him today!? Thankfully she didn't notice! Alagësia turns and reaches over the table. She places her hand against his forehead.

"Are you alright? You look a little red." Concern swimming in her eyes, John kicks himself silently. Damn.

"I'm fine. Just a little warm is all." She gives him an un-believing glance before opening the window. He watches her hips sway as she moves. He face-palms.

"I forgot to brush my teeth." He exscuses himself from the table and rushes upstairs to the bathroom, leaving a slightly concerned woman behind him.

**Author's Note: "I am sorry for not updating... :/ Ran out of inspiration due to some issues I've had. However? I am back [for now]! :) I hope you liked this chapter. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: "I don't know the real name of Dean's mother (**_I did try and find it but to no avail_**) so I have choosen one... It seemed to fit!"**

John didn't know how it happened but all that mattered right now was her stuck between him and the wall. His tongue traveling along that torterous flesh he wanted so badly to ravage. Her fingers tips digging into his scalp and lower back. She drags her nails down his back lightly. John groans against her skin. He pulls back for much needed air. Alagësia smirks at him and he growls low in his throat. What was she planning? She nips at his earlobe and then his bottom lip. John moans as she grinds her hips into him. He takes her mouth captive again. That is until a random cough echos throughout the room.

"Eh-hem." They both snap their heads in the direction of the sound. John's mouth falls open and Alagësia lowers herself from his grasp. John flushes a bright red and walks away to clean himself up as Alagësia adjusts herself to welcome the unexpected guest. With flushed cheeks she walks over to the older woman and kisses her cheek.

"Mother! You scared me." The old woman chuckles knowingly before winking.

"He's got a traveling tongue doesn't he?" She smiles as Alagësia flushes bright red.

"M-Mother! Control yourself." Alagësia pours her a cup of coffe, black coffee. She waves her hand in the air with a snicker.

"I'm sorry dear. Just stateing the obvious!" She sing-songs out with a smile. Alagësia rolls her eyes and sits at the table with her mother. They chat quietly while they wait for John. He comes out and kisses her cheek as well.

"Mrs. Bellatrix Good, I am SO sorry you had to see me with my tongue..." John motions at his face. Alagësia and her mother chuckle.

"With your tongue down her throat?" John flushes bright red again. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Yes ma'am." She laughs and pats him on the cheek.

"It's alright dear! I've seen my share of wild mornings!" She laughs lightly as the red seeps into John's ears. He plops down on the sofa in the living room, dead silent and highly embarassed. Alagësia chuckles a little.

"Mother, I think you've scarred him." Alagësia chuckles while her mother nods her head.

"I think you may be right dear..." They look at each other and a strained silence sets over the two. Only because she knows what her mother wants to ask her about. Bellatrix fumbles with her hands.

"Does Jonathan know? That I'm here I mean?" Alagësia shakes her head a little.

"No. I... I've come to peace with our past, yours and mine, but Jon needs to come to peace with his. I've got God on my side, and I do what he would want me to do in most situations." Her words are soft, as if she speaks to loud, everything her and her mother have over come together will shatter and fall apart.

"Yes... I suppose in a way, I should make the first move? Maybe I'll write him some letters. I have plenty of years left to live. Does he know that you and I have reconnected?" Once again, Alagësia shakes her head no at the last question. She looks thoughtful as she sips her coffee.

"You could write him letters. One every week or so. Write and let him know that you've changed." Alagësia smiles softly across the table at het mother, who smiles back at her.

"I'm glad you were able to save me... I still feel ashamed at times, as I should! I was a horrible mother to you two. But, the past is the past. I can only move forward and hope to bring Jon a little bit of peace." They two of them fall into a silence once more. This one much more understanding than the previous one. Alagësia reaches across the table and takes her mothers hands in her own.

"Mom? I suggest you write that letter tonight, when you get home." Bellatrix smiles at her daughter. The rest of the morning seems to pass quickly and John even explains what happened with Dean to them both. After explaining the whole thing he looks slightly defeated.

"I just... I didn't expect that reaction you know? I feel a bit guilty." John scartches at his scalp. Bellatrix pats his hand lovingly.

"Don't worry about it dear. Jonny has never been good at knowing how to deal with things... He'll come around, but you should apologize just in case." John stares into Bellatrix's eyes with an intent look. He nods weakly.

"I know I have to apologize." John's voice trails off.

"He better apologize as well! He had no reason attacking you. I love my brother but, I'll stand by my husbands side, always." Bellatrix smiles brightly at her daughter.

"But you're not yet married."

"So? We will be married soon enough." Alagësia crosses her arms with a serious face.

"And I don't plan on spending the rest of my life with Jonny. I plan on spending it with him." Alagësia motions her chin towards John Cena. He grins.

"God, how I love you." Cena whispers and kisses her cheek.

"You've grown into a lovely young woman Alagësia. I am so proud of you." Alagësia blushes softly at her mothers praise. She hated and loved when people praised her. She had her pride but it never really was something she showed off. She's just... herself.

_"Nowadays, that is a feat all its own though it seems..."_ [So damn true!] Alagësia thinks to herself as the morning drags on. Soon they would be heading to the next tapeing of SmackDown and she was worried... Dean and John have another segment together.


End file.
